


Thunderstorm Dancing

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt: "Kurt and Blaine are having a picnic when a thunderstorm happens but Blaine refuses to go inside because he wants to dance in the rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Dancing

“Blaine, are you sure this is a good idea? Those clouds look kind of menacing…”

“Oh come on Kurt! Don’t worry so much! Besides, who cares if it rains?”

“I do.” Kurt mumbled as he continued to spread out the blanket on the grass. It was a beautiful summer day (except for the aforementioned ominous clouds in the distance) and the two boys had decided to take the opportunity to have lunch outside. So, they had made some sandwiches, found a picnic blanket, and were currently in Blaine’s back yard, setting everything up.

“If my clothes get wet, I’m blaming you.” Kurt muttered as he sat down on the blanket and grabbed one of the sandwiches. In response, Blaine only laughed, plopped down beside him with the other sandwich, and kissed his cheek affectionately. Kurt tried hard not to smile, but gave up after a couple of minutes.

The boys ate and chatted, laughing and teasing one another as the afternoon wore on. After a while, they ended up lying on the blanket together, arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed, drifting in and out of a contented sleep. They had both forgotten about the rain clouds that had been moving steadily closer all afternoon.

Kurt was jolted awake as he suddenly felt the rain begin to pour steadily down from the sky. The bright afternoon sum was obscured by the dark clouds, and thunder rumbled over head.

“Damn it!” Kurt groaned. Sitting up, he began hurriedly to gather up everything. Blaine, who had been asleep as well, now sat up a little groggily and looked around. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I was right about those clouds.” Kurt grumbled as he continued to gather up everything. Blaine looked up at the sky and let the steady down pour of rain wake him up a little, then grabbing Kurt arm gently, he pulled them both to their feet. Kurt made a protesting sound as Blaine wrapped his arms around the other boys waist and pulled him in close.

“What do you think you’re doing there Anderson?” Kurt questioned “We have to go inside! We’re both going to get soaking wet!”

“Dancing.” Blaine replied, not letting go of Kurt “I love dancing in the rain. Who cares if we get wet?”

“I told you! I do!” Kurt continued to protest, but was silenced when Blaine gently pressed his lips to Kurt’s. The kiss was sweet and loving, and tasted like rain water.

When they broke apart, Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling slightly. “I suppose I could be persuaded to stay out side a little while longer.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. 

Blaine smiled and kissed him again quickly, then rested their foreheads together. “I knew you’d see things my way.” He agreed.

The two boys continued to slow dance to an un-heard music as the rain poured around them and the thunder rumbled in the sky. Kurt knew that he would probably be sorry about this later, but right now, he didn’t care. In fact, he would have been content to stay there for eternity, held safely in the arms of the boy he loved.


End file.
